whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
October 14
Real-life Events * 2002 ** Released: *** *** *** * 2015 ** Released: *** *** *** *** *** Classic World of Darkness Events * 1197 ** Niccolo Giovanni finds the secret room locked and decides to leave. The whispers continue to follow him now even outside of the library. He prepares a manuscript of his transcriptions to send to Venice. * 1456 ** Naioba and Star-of-Eagles formally declare their union before the Traditions in Horizon. The couple later bear two children. * 1947 ** Pilot Chuck Yeager breaks the sound barrier in a Bell X-1 rocket plane. * 1996 ** Etherite Mikhail Kamov is found mutilated in the basement of his Brooklyn home. * 1999 ** Leaf and Oaken Pankowski discover anonymous-liberty.com and join, taking the usernames Potter116 and Healer115 respectively. They contact Carleton Van Wyk and pass on the information. * 2003 ** Before being cut off during today's broadcast of the Charlie Krongold Show, live on NPR stations nationwide, a caller identifying himself only as "Bookworm" launched into the following tirade: "They say the end is coming — and it is — but what if we can stop it from really being the final, game-over end? We can fortify ourselves. We can be good people. Lead by example. Monsters flourish like germs. If we keep a good, clean environment, the beasts can't get a foothold. We've let them go too long, and now the conspiracy is entrenched. But we can stop it! Society can still heal. These don't need to be our last days. The tunnel is going to be long and dark, but we can make it through to the other side. We can find our virtue to stop the monst—" * 2004 ** The crew of the Elizabeth Dane are on edge. One of the Turks on board have been telling them ghost stories, which doesn't help. Lt. Stygian took him aside to speak with him. Trinity Universe Events * 1999 ** The Oslo Skald reports that corpses of three members of death-metal band "Nails of Faith," along with seven others, are found in a "blood-garden" outside Gjøvik — badly mutilated, impaled on oak spikes, and left for the crows. Ragnar Vargerson, Björn "Kin-slayer" Geissler and Thorfinn "Bloodaxe" Hoffmann have all been given the blood-eagle. * 2007 ** A conversation regarding faith, perspective, and God's love takes place between Prelate-General Bishop Dionigi Tettamanzi and Prelate Eduardo Mancenzo of Opus Dei. * 2010 ** Project Utopia novas bring André Corbin to the Bahrain Rashoud Facility, while simultaneously the Teragen attacks it. In the confusion, Proteus moves in to kill Corbin, while Aberrants protect him and prepare to help the Teragen. Divis Mal appears to help the Teragen free their brethren, and Caestus Pax appears to escort Corbin to safety. Pax can't resist the opportunity to attack Divis Mal, in a spectacular display that leaves Pax battered and bruised and Mal without a hair out of place. The commotion allows nearly any allegiance to make a play. * 2120 ** A debriefing with freed Upeo wa Macho Clarence Greaves details how the Chromatics likely live underground, close to water sources. References de:14. Oktober Category:Dates